Oh Mi Secretaria es una Stripper!
by Hina Rockera
Summary: Naruto quedara pasmado ante tal descubrimiento,Quien se imaginaria que Hyuga que era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco Agraciada? Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba     ¡Quien diría que su desaliñada secretaria seria la stripper más popular de Japón!
1. Prologo

Aclaración: Le pedí permiso para adaptarlo y subirlo

Los créditos son de la autora Bl0ndieBtch

Bienvenidos sean a "!Oh Mi Secretaria es una Stripper!"

Una Historia de llena de pasión, romance, comedia y drama

Prologo

Hinata Hyuga una chica con una doble vida. Entre esas está la de una famosa stripper de todo Japón .con una personalidad extrovertida, sexy, espontanea, simpática y sensual. Generalmente se viste con escasa cantidad de ropa deja sus cabellos azulados sueltos, posee una figura deseada por todos los hombres que babean por ella.

Su otra personalidad no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Es completamente distinta; consiste en una chica reservada, tierna, tímida e introvertida; en esta personalidad ella se viste con una sudadera inmensa junto con unos pantalones holgados, dejando sus preciosos cabellos ocultos por una peluca color castaño aparrada en un moño alto. Su bello rostro es casi indiferente gracias a unos grandes lentes con una montura gruesa negra en los cuales oculta sus bellos ojos perlados

Esta chica con diversas y muy diferentes personalidades tratara de pasar desapercibida en esos dos mundos diferentes del uno del otro…

¿Lograra mantener esa imagen perfecta de su doble vida?

Naruto Namikaze un chico aparentemente serio de carácter fuerte y estricto. Es un gran empresario que está encargado de la famosa empresa de modelaje llamada Namikaze corporation.

Contrata a hinata como su secretaria por ser discreta y algo desaliñada a su parece. Sin conocer aun la personalidad oculta de hinata

Una noche será influenciado por su mejor amigo sasuke uchiha para ir al club nocturno "moon night" donde descubrirá a la sensual hinata como la gran y famosa stripper de Japón

Naruto quedara pasmado ante tal descubrimiento, quien se imaginaria que Hyuga que era una secretaria común, reservada, ¿poco Agraciada? Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba

¡Quién diría que su desaliñada secretaria seria la stripper más popular de Japón!


	2. Impresiones

_Le pedí permiso a la autora para adaptarlo y subirlo _

_Los créditos son de la autora Bl0ndieBtch _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1 Impresiones<em>**

El joven rubio subió con pesadez algo elevador. Ayer se había quedado hasta tarde revisando montañas de papeles por arreglar y revisar

-Enserio, necesito una secretaria urgente si no moriré de cansancio- dijo agotado mientras bostezaba

-¡Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de tomar el desayuno,maldición!-exclamo enfadado mientras

Observaba su imagen en los espejos del elevador y noto que su aspecto era bastante indecente, sobre todo por su barba sin afeitar que le daba un aspecto rebelde, mas si era posible maldecía haberse quedado hasta tarde

Intento utilizar sus dedos como peines, pero su cabello se negaba rotundamente a ser domado, por lo que decidió luchar con su condenada corbata pues nunca aprendió hacer el maldito ño pero cierto

Suspiro resignado. Cuando el elevador se detuvo se volteo y las puertas metálicas se abrieron, dejando ver a una mujer alta de cabellos rubios lisos, que lo miraba con extrema picardía desde el otro lado

-Buenos días Señor Namikaze, veo que se ha quedado dormido- saludo con voz sensual viéndolo de arriba abajo

El rodo los ojos aburrido y desinteresado

-Hikari, si no te importa ¿podrías hacerte a un lado? Tengo cosas que hacer- paso junto a ella rápidamente, en dirección a una puerta doble de madera de finas terminaciones

La mujer le miro descaradamente el trasero mientras este se alejaba y dijo en voz alta

-Supongo que su retraso se debió a algún enredo de sabanas, como me hubiese gustado haber sido yo la que tuvo el honor de dormir en su cama. Señor Namikaze- dijo con voz sensual, mientras entraba al elevador contoneándose de manera lenta

_-No la soporto- pensó sumamente molesto y cerrando con violencia la puerta tras el_

Ya dentro lanzo su portafolio sobre un mullido sofá y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una cómoda silla. Marco el anexo de sasuke desesperado

-¿Qué tal Naruto?- contesto jovialmente un hombre del otro lado de la línea

-Pésimo. la maldita secretaria asignada me tiene harto-se quejo el rubio tratando de mantener la calma ya que desde el otro lado del teléfono se podían oír las carcajadas de Sasuke

-¡No es gracioso! Todos los días me dice cosas sugerentes o me mira lascivamente… ¡Maldita sea deja de reírte!- Exclamo furioso pegándole tremendo grito por el teléfono

-Está bien, lo siento .pero tampoco es para que me vallas a dejar sordo-respondió más hondo para dejar de reír y decir más seriamente

- ¿Quiere decir usted que está siendo víctima de un acoso sexual en su lugar de trabajo? ¡Qué cosa tan horrible!-dijo sasuke prácticamente exploto de la risa y estaba casi al borde de lagrima de lo mucho que se reía

Naruto se toco las sienes y conto esta diez, para no mandar definitivamente a sasuke uchiha al demonio

_-Maldito idiota-pensó furioso_

Respiro profundo

-Sasuke,Quiero pronto un reemplazo para nuestra secretaria- frunció el ceño

-¡O te juro que la lanzo por la ventana! ¡Desde TU ventana para que todos crean que fuiste tú y de paso para rematar te asesino con mis propias manos! –dijo macabramente Casi gritando

-Mmm- murmuro ante la amenaza infantil de su mejor amigo y jefe, conteniendo mas lo que podía la risa- está bien socio, no quiero que dejes caer a Hikari desde un décimo piso y además yo tampoco quiero morir.

-Vaya al fin, te oigo decir algo coherente por primera vez en tu vida-se burlo

-Bien, Naruto escoge la secretaria entre hoy y mañana durante la hora de almuerzo, llamare a Hikari a mi oficina y le entregare la carta de despido por motivo de acosadora sexual-dijo entre carcajadas mientras cortaba la llamada

Estiro los brazos y los acerco a su cuerpo relajándose. Al fin podría deshacerse de aquella molesta mujer, quien desde fines del año pasado se había vuelto insoportable

La verdad era que Hikari azuki se había vuelto loca, a más bien adicta al sexo, tal vez ninfómana y se lanzaba a cualquier hombre que se encontrara por delante. Hasta Sasuke fue una de sus víctimas y sin contar que él es un completo mujeriego

Aunque Naruto aparentaba ser un hombre frio y distante con sus trabajadores, en el fondo solo hacia uso de una coraza. De verdad no espera involucrarse sentimentalmente con una mujer en estos momentos

En otro lugar llegaba una cansada y desanimada muchacha , abrió la puerta con pesadez  
>Suspiro y cerro con brusquedad la puerta<p>

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?-pregunto dulcemente su querida tía kurenai

-Mal, supongo que luego de verme tiraron mi currículo al basurero-murmuro en voz baja y con desanimo. Quitándose los horribles antejos que llevaba puesto rio algo resignada mientras proseguía a también quitarse la peluca castaña que ocultaba sus bellos cabellos azulados

-Seguro contrataron a la morena esbelta una falda tan pero tan corta, que se le veía hasta el alma – suspiro con depresión

Kurenai sonrió y apoyo su mano en el hombro de hinata

-Si tan solo supieran que la desaliñada mujer que tienen enfrente no es nada más ni nada menos que una de las mejores y más populares strippers, ya te habrían dado trabajo- dijo alegre tratando de levantarle el animo

Su sobrina escogió los hombros y suspiro

-Pero ya sabes que no me interesan que miren más que una simple secretaria. Tengo bastante con los pervertidos que vienen a verme cuando trabajo y que, si de repente intentan propasarse conmigo-dijo molesta sonándose los puños

-No te preocupes, las reglas en el club la hemos dejado más que claras- musito enérgica parándose asiendo una señal de victoria

-¡Se mira pero no se toca!- exclamo entre carcajadas- anda quítate ese espantoso disfraz de una vez, en un par de horas dejaras nuevamente a los clientes boquiabiertos, como siempre –concluyo con suficiencia

Hinata Hyuga camino hasta su habitación y se echo una mirada en el enorme espejo; parecía bastante mayor de lo que realmente era, incluso se veía algo rellenita, Su maquillaje era exagerado y de mal gusto, además utilizaba unos antejos grandes y feos que ni siquiera necesitaba por problemas oculares solo era otra parte de su horrible disfraz

¿Por qué tener esa espantosa doble vida? Se debatía algunas veces ella misma ¿Por qué no ser simplemente ella? O es que en realidad llevar a cabo tal ridiculez al disfrazarse de esa manera

A pesar de tener 19 años era bastante atractiva. pero cuando se ponía ese disfraz parecía una vieja como de 50 años era increíblemente su grado de locura se debatía internamente esta el tope de hablar sola por las calles

También tenía otras importantes razones por la cual llevaba esas dos personalidades tan distintas, al menos en su segundo trabajo como secretaria se le juzgaba por su intelecto y competencia y no se le facilitarían las cosas solo por ser bonita Además si se presentaba tal y como era.

_-¿Qué tal si mi jefe es un viejo depravado y pervertido?,Que me propondría cosas indecorosas- pensó con un leve tic en la ceja derecha_

Después de todo era necesario vivir esa doble vida…

-Parezco Betty la Fea-dijo entre risas frente el espejo, mientras se ponía una ropa deportiva para hacer un poco de ejercicio, comer y luego dedicarse a su divertido empleo nocturno en Moon Night

Hinata media cerca de un metro setenta y cinco, tenía la cintura estrecha, caderas lo suficientemente anchas y un abundante busto. Era dueña de un cuerpo envidiable y un rostro fino y de rasgos hermosos, el lacio cabello caía por su cintura, sus ojos eran grandes y parecían dos perlas

El convertirse en stripper fue una buena alternativa para ella ya que le permitió dejar su identidad como hinata Hyuga en secreto, para sus show utilizaba un antifaz que variaba según su vestuario. Además era conocida en aquel ámbito como "Goldie". Sin duda era la stripper más famosa y talentosa de todo Japón

Continuara...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios


	3. Presentaciones

Capitulo 2 -Presentaciones-

Al Día siguiente,Hinata se preguntaba ¿Por que Diablos su Tía la había hecho parar tan temprano, para sentarla frente el computador?...Moría de sueño y frio, ella solo quiera volver a la cama

Kurenai le mostraba emocionada la pantalla de dicho computador y a ella se le hacía imposible enfocar bien su mirada en el computador ya que estaba casi sonámbula

-¿Leíste? – Pregunto con emoción mientras daba pequeños saltos de la emoción alrededor de hinata

-Aun no es que no ves que estoy medio dormida, Ah ahí si veamos- bostezo con flojera mientras trataba de abrir los ojos lo más grande que podía. Leyó rápidamente lo que salía en el computador

-No me lo creo, la compañía Namikaze corporation busca secretaria seria, competente y discreta. Esto es de lo mejor – Exclamo alegre mientras se paraba de golpe de enfrente del computador para cambiarse e ir a dicha entrevista

-¡Alto Ahí Hinata Hyuga no pesaras en ponerte esa cosa tan horrible a la que llamas "Disfraz"!-Dijo molesta mientras la detenía

-¡No como crees!- Dijo mientras sonreía fingidamente saliendo de aquella habitación

Entro con rapidez a su habitación agarro el "Disfraz" y lo metió en una bolsa. Se vistió normalmente y salió de volada a dicha compañía tenía que conseguir ese trabajo así hiciera lo último que haga

Naruto pov

Me encontraba recibiendo a todas las chicas para ver quien se quedaba con el puesto para ser mi secretaria. Ninguna me agrada todas aquellas chicas me miraban como si me fueran a comer en cualquier momento, eran ya las diez de la mañana ya había despachado cinco chicas. Nunca pensé que al buscar una secretaria causaría tanto revuelo

Hasta la acosadora sexual Hikari hizo su aparición, había llegado desde temprano molestándome de aquí por allá.

Esta que me volvía loco la demente esa se me lanzo encima casi tratando violarme y vaya que me costó sacármela de encima. Tuve que llamar a seguridad para que la sacaran de aquí

-Pase la siguiente por favor-Dije agotado mientras revisaba unos cuantos papeles

Sentí pasos lentos hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y se dirigió al asiento que tenía enfrente de mi escritorio. Yo todavía no la había volteado haber estaba tan estresado que casi ni me daba cuenta de la presencia de ella

-Me permite su currículo- Dijo con seriedad mientras subía la mirada para detallarla levemente

Pero lo que vi me dejo en un estado sorprendido, vi a una chica que parecía como de unos 30 años pero extrañamente en su currículo salía 19 años esto ya estaba tomado rumbos bastantes extraños, vestía bastante mal por así decirlo .

Tenía una chamarra gigantesca de color morado y unos pantalones holgados color azul. Y tenía maquillaje en exceso y sus enormes anteojos cerca de la mitad de su cara ¿Cómo podía ser posible tuviera tan mal gusto por la moda? como aquella que esta parecía Betty la fea pero en la peor de sus versiones

-Veamos, ¿Cuál es su Nombre?- Pregunte aun sorprendido por su apariencia

-Hinata Hyuga, Señor-Dijo con seriedad mientras me veía fijamente

-¿En verdad tienes diecinueve años? No lo parece- Comente poco convencido con lo que decía en su currículo

-No me gusta la moda, tengo mi propio estilo-Aclaro tímida, pero divertida casi como queriendo aguantar las ganas de reír

-Esta contratada- Afirme aun sorprendido por ver a una mujer tan rara como ella

Inesperadamente escuche que la muchacha dio tremendo grito de emoción. Que provoco que yo saltara del susto casi hacia que me diera un infarto

Ella me miro apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas

-¡Lo siento mucho señor!- Exclamo apenada asiéndome Miles de reverencias

-No te preocupes-Murmure incomodo- A todo esto, Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze un gusto-dije con amabilidad mientras me paraba de mi asiento

-El gusto es mío Namikaze ¡Muchas gracias por todo!-exclamo alegre mientras salía por aquella puerta

A penas salió me deje caer con de golpe en mi silla, necesitaba urgente relajarme cerré los ojos con cansancio

Sentí como la puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiéndome de mi pequeño descanso

-Ya ¿Encontraste a la secretaria? ¿Esta buena? -pregunto intrigado sasuke quien entro de golpe sentándose en una silla frente de mi escritorio

- Si ya, la encontré pero definitivamente no esta buena, es una chica desaliñada y muy rara-respondí con cansancio frotándome levemente los ojos

- Por lo menos ella no se me lanzo encima, ni me acoso y con eso me basta y me sobra- Respondí con tranquilidad mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás en mi silla

Sasuke me miro con extrañes

-Estimado Amigo mío-dijo intrigado mientras se acomoda en la silla

- Me asalta una duda – vi que su semblante mostraba seriedad

-¿Cuál es la duda que tienes?-Pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿A ti te gustan las mujeres?- Pregunto intrigado y pensativo

Yo estaba que lo mataba ahí mismo, como se le ocurría decir tremenda tontería

-¿Insinúas que soy homosexual?-Pregunte con un leve tic en el ojo derecho, la pregunta ya me empezaba a enfadar

-No necesariamente… ¿Acaso te sientes gay?- Dijo con tono divertido mientras yo me veía sonándome los dedos para aventarle ya un golpe de una solo vez

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?-Dije irritado y aun con el tic en el ojo,

A veces sasuke se ponía insoportable pero ahora venirme con semejante pendejada

-¿Acaso tú eres el se siente gay y quieres compartir el secreto con tu mejor amigo?-dije con una Sonrisa Victoriosa

-Todavía no respondes,!Porque no lo aceptas de una vez!-exclame con suspicacia

Sasuke se enderezo de inmediato y de mala gana respondió

-Ay no sé, a veces si, a veces no-dijo divertido mientras se volvía inclinar en la silla

-Vaya-sonreí con malicia ya era mi hora de hacerle pagar todas sus malditas bromas pesadas

- Jamás pensé que eras del otro bando-Musite con gracia mientras me echaba a reír

Sasuke me miro molesto, y se paró de golpe de su silla

-¡Ah! Como se te ocurre maldito Naruto- dijo con enfado mientras le daba un golpe al escritorio

Yo seguía riendo a montones mientras que sasuke me miraba con cara de asesinarme, la puerta se abrió con lentitud y dejo ver nuevamente a mi nueva secretaria

-Señor namikaze, disculpe pero es que se me olvido mi bolsa-dijo apenada mientras se dirigía a la silla donde se encontraba anteriormente sentado sasuke, tomo la bolsa con delicadeza

Observe que Sasuke la examinaba de arriba abajo como si él fuera una máquina de rayos x. Hyuga salió con rapidez.

-Vaya espécimen,¿De dónde has sacado esa imitación barata de Betty la fea-Dijo entre risas

-No seas así, además desde mañana en adelante trabajara como mi secretaria-dije con seriedad mientras me apoyaba en la silla

-Espero no haberme equivocado con esa mujer tan rara, por lo menos se ve eficiente-Pronuncio preocupado, revolviéndome como loco los cabellos

Naruto pov fin

Hinata pov

Salí de esa oficina de volada, si que era una completa imbécil .como se me ocurrió dejar mi bolsa ahí

Este día sí que había sido una graciosa experiencia, porque tanto como hombres y mujeres del edificio me miraban como un bicho raro

-Nunca me fui a imaginar, que este atuendo llamara tanto la atención ¿tan mal me veo con él?-pensé con ironía, mientras salía del edificio ya eran como las 7 o 8 de la noche

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me había percatado de ya había llegado tan rápido a mi casa sin ni siquiera darme cuenta

Abrir la puerta con lentitud, y entre alegremente al fin había conseguido trabajo, bueno al menos este era uno más decente

Entre hacia la sala para avisarle de la grata noticia a mi querida tía

-¡Tía, conseguí el empleo!-exclame llena de felicidad mientras le gritaba en la cara

Ella me vio con sorpresa, y frunció el ceno levemente. Yo la vi con intriga ¿Por qué se veía enojada? Esa pregunta cruzo mil veces por mi mente

-¡Hinata Hyuga, pero qué demonios te pusiste esa espantosidad de ropa!- reclamo molesta, mientras separaba de golpe y se dirigía a mí para asentarme tremendo golpe en la cabeza

-¡Ay!Eso me dolió!-Me queje adolorida

-¡Anda muévela que esperas, mejor vete preparando para ir al club!-dijo amenazante

- ya voy, me preparo en un minuto- dije con rapidez, mientras salía de una para mi habitación

-Hay que complicación, cambiarme a cada rato este tonto disfraz-dije molesta mientras me cambiaba rápidamente

Me coloque un top azul y unos jeans negro ajustados. Junto con unos converse azules deje mis cabellos sueltos y me coloque un broche, me vestí normal ya que sabía que el club me podría otra clase de vestuario más apropiado y mi gusto

Salí rápido de mi apartamento, sin antes agarrar mis llaves. Ya que sabía, que me iría sola mi tía me esperaba en el club. Me dirijo a la calle principal y me dispongo agarra el primer taxi que se encontraba allí me monte con apuro y espere a llegar a mi lugar ideal

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y me encontraba ya saliendo del taxi. Enfrente del club nocturno "Moon night"

Entre con disposición por la puerta de atrás, no quería llamar de nuevo la atención además no quería que nadie llegara a sospechar

Ya me encontraba en los vestidores ya eran como las diez y media, me dispuse a cambiarme hoy me tocaba un vestuario interesante.

Me puse un mini short de cuero y un top rojo, que me llegaba por el abdomen con escote pronunciado, junto con unas mallas negras que me llegaban por medio muslo, amarre mis cabellos en una coleta alta. Y como toque final me coloque un antifaz color rojo con detalles extravagantes.

Ahora si haría lo que más me gustaba…

Hinata pov fin

En el bar el ambiente estaba muy prendido, más de un centenar de personas esperaban impacientes a que la estrella de la noche apareciera, esta sería la última presentación que verían durante un día laboral de semana, y todo era porque "goldie" en adelante solo realizaría su show los sábados, por motivos desconocidos para el público. Antes se presentaba tres veces a la semana

Un joven rubio se encontraba mirando a su alrededor con fastidio y con un característico ceño fruncido, odiaba esa combinación de ruidos que era ese lugar, el y su mejor amigo se encontraban a unos cinco metros de la tarima siendo empujados a cada minuto por hombres que querían estar más cerca de esta.

El Solo Bufo irritado

-No sé cómo me convenciste de venir a un lugar como este, y peor para ver a una Desnudista- Grito a su amigo, y es que era imposible hablar sin gritar

-Solo cállate y disfruta del show, no por nada esta mujer es la mejor de la ciudad, no es cualquier stripper- grito emocionado al rubio

Ante la respuesta de sasuke, Naruto hizo caso omiso y solo se digno a beber un largo trago de cerveza. Las benditas luces ya lo mareaban y la mujer ni siquiera había dado señales de vida

-¿A qué hora se supone que sale la tipa?-pregunto, empujando a un hombre que lo llevo por delante, el hombre solo hizo una señal de paz, Naruto se le quedo viendo molesto

-Estas impaciente por verla ¿No?-afirmo sasuke dirigiendo su vista hacia la tarima

Una mujer pelinegra se paro en la tarima, y se dirijo al público unas palabras

-Bueno todos ustedes han esperado impaciente, pues aquí la tiene a la tan esperada Goldie-dijo con ánimo la mujer mientras salía de la tarima rápidamente

- Ve ahí la tienes- volvió afirmar Sasuke con una sonrisa, y con una mirada fija en la muchacha que acababa de aparecer majestuosamente por la tarima

Naruto siguió la mirada de su amigo y se encontró con la figura de una atractiva mujer de cabellos azulados, el vestuario tan ceñido que utilizaba la chica le había llamado demasiado la atención

La música que sonaba de fondo se le hacía conocida al muchacho rubio

La chica contorneaba su cuerpo y caminaba de formo insinuante y lenta a través del escenario, hasta quedar frente de un tubo metálico, comenzó a rodearlo, moviendo sus caderas con una facilidad y sensualidad hipnotizantes

El rubio comenzaba a pensar que no había sido tan mala idea el haber venido, pero de ninguna manera se lo admitiría al imbécil de sasuke

La mujer bien dotada y al parecer natural, realizaba acrobacias en torno al tubo con demasiada facilidad y fluidez.

Seguía su vista en los movimientos se volvían cada vez más sensuales, Cuando de repente comenzó a bajar la cremallera en la parte del busto.

Naruto no pudo evitar contener la respiración y los hombres del público gritaban cosas en plan de darle ánimo a Goldie para que se lo terminara de bajar y mostrara más, pero la chica sonrió, maliciosamente, y se lo volvió a subir muy lentamente.

El sufrimiento de los deseosos no se dejó de oír a pesar de la música, hasta que Goldie hizo un movimiento contra el tubo que, prácticamente, calló a todo el mundo.

— Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con ella sin que antes me golpeen los guardias, ya me la habría llevado a la cama- Comento Sasuke eufórico, a lo que Naruto asintió prácticamente embobado

Goldie bailaba al ritmo de la música con la cremallera bien abajo, a la altura del ombligo, para luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedar semi-desnuda ante los ojos hambrientos del público, y de Naruto namikaze, quien nunca pensó que una mujer podía llegar a ser tan sensual como esa que tenía a pocos metros.

El show finalizó con una acrobacia en el tubo, que a nadie dejó indiferente, y los aplausos se hicieron presentes de inmediato.

-Estuviste espectacular, Goldie- Felicito Kurenai, una vez se retiro del escenario

-muchas gracias-jadeo agotada.- espero a haberlos satisfechos… después de todo he acortado bastante el show

-aun así lo disfrutaron, los hubieras vistos parecían perros babosos- exclamo riendo

– Descansa cariño-Pronuncio con una sonrisa

-¡Por dios se me caía la baba!-exclamo sasuke a la salida del bar

-Debo admitir que esa mujer es maravillosa, ¿Quién será?-dijo Naruto sonrojado y suspirando

-Nadie lo sabe-miraba al cielo y suspiraba como adolescente enamorado- es un secreto también guardado como la formula de la coca-cola

-Dudo que sea tan así -negó a la exageración de su amigo, ya más calmado

-Yo tampoco, por lo que tal vez haga averiguaciones. Esa mujer debe ser toda una experta en la cama, seguramente se sabe todo el Kamasutra y…-dijo sasuke pero Naruto ni siquiera lo escuchaba

Naruto se abstrajo, olvidando que sasuke hablaba junto a él.  
>Había quedado intrigado en cuanto a la verdadera identidad de Goldie...<p>

* * *

><p>Mazii-chan: En cuanto tu opinión la respeto y aclaro que esta adaptación es una de lo mas viejas que tengo, ya voy por el capitulo 18 ya lo tengo prácticamente completo. Bueno tu propuesta me suena razonable Si te permito utilizar mi idea para hacer tu fic espero que lo hagas de lo mejor !Suerte!<p> 


End file.
